russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Dominates National TV Ratings in May
June 5, 2014 Sequestered media network IBC-13, which is also stands for the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is now the third giant network because it sustained its nationwide leadership by having the most number of Philippine TV households watching its shows the whole day. The country’s largest and leading multimedia conglomerate hit an average audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 33%, based on Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC maintained its winning streak on primetime (6PM-12MN), enjoying a three-point increase from the average audience share of 24% in April to 28% in May, a whopping 21-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The Twitter-trending fantaserye Janella in Wonderland topped the list of the top 25 most watched programs in May and hit an average national TV rating of 37.8%, or almost 11 points than 30.6% rating of ABS-CBN’s Dyesebel and 14.1% rating of GMA’s Kambal Sirena on the same day. IBC-13 swept all the spots on the top 25 list, which includes Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (36.6%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (33.5%), Born to be a Superstar (31.7%), Maghihintay Sa'yo (29.9%), Express Balita (27.8%), Love Notes (25.1%), T.O.D.A.S. (24.6%), TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) (24.3%), Tasya Fantasya (23.1%), Only Me and You (22.2%), Dingdong n' Lani (19.1%) and The Million Second Quiz (18.7%). IBC also won in other key territories across the country. In Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), it earned an average audience share of 23% vs ABS-CBN’s 26% and GMA’s 34%; 14% vs ABS-CBN’s 56% and GMA’s 25% in the Visayas; and 13% vs ABS-CBN’s 55% and GMA’s 27% in Mindanao. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. Top 30 Programs in May 2014 (National Homes) #IBC: Janella in Wonderland (37.8%) #IBC: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (33.2%) #ABS-CBN: The Voice Kids (34.1%) #IBC: Maya Loves Sir Chief (33.5%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Governors' Cup: Talk N' Text Tropang Texters vs. San Miguel Beermen (32.3%) #IBC: Born to be a Superstar (31.7%) #ABS-CBN: Dyesebel (30.6%) #ABS-CBN: Ikaw Lamang (30.5%) #IBC: Maghihintay Sa'yo (29.9%) #ABS-CBN: Maalaala Mo Kaya (28.6%) #IBC: Express Balita (27.8%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (27.2%) #ABS-CBN: Wansapanataym (26.3%) #ABS-CBN: The Legal Wife (26%) #ABS-CBN: TV Patrol (25.6%) #IBC: Love Notes (25.1%) #IBC: T.O.D.A.S. (24.6%) #IBC: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) (TreseBella) (24.3%) #IBC: Tasya Fantasya (23.1%) #ABS-CBN: Rated K (22.3%) #IBC: Only Me and You (22.2%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Governors' Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (21.9%) #ABS-CBN: Mirabella (20%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (19.9%) #ABS-CBN: Bet On Your Baby / Home Sweetie Home (19.5%) #IBC: Dingdong n' Lani (19.1%) #IBC: The Million Second Quiz (18.7%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Governors' Cup: Barako Bull Energy Cola vs. Meralco Bolts (17.6%) #IBC: 2014 PBA Commissioners' Cup Finals: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (15.4%) #GMA: Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (11.9%)